Nunca es tarde
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Korra y Asami se sientan para mirar su álbum de fotos y avivar recuerdos. Pero entonces Korra comienza a darse cuenta de que siempre estuvo equivocada. Tintes de Korrasami y Makorra.


**HEY!**

 **Bueno, hoy realmente quise escribir un one-shot sobre uno de los temas que más me ha llamado la atención en este fandom. No voy a adelantarme a los hechos, pero espero que les guste y puedan disfrutarlo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia sí.**

 **DISFRUTEN.**

… **..**

" **Nunca es tarde"**

 **By Prota Makorrian**

… **..**

\- Korra amor, apresúrate. -Dijo la bella Asami quien estaba recostada delicadamente sobre el sofá beige que adornaba la sala del apartamento que ambas habían comprado para vivir. Korra estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para volver-

Y a fin de cuentas ¿Qué era lo que ambas se preparaban para hacer? La respuesta quizás estaba en las piernas de Asami, sobre las cuales reposaba un libro que acababan de desempolvar y en letras doradas tenía escrito "Recuerdos".

Y por supuesto que recordaba ese libro, de hecho, le tomó años hacerlo. Porque sí, la joven ingeniero se había dedicado a crear desde cero aquel libro. Se recordó a sí misma llevando una cámara fotográfica a todos lados para retratar todos los momentos que merecieran pasar a la posteridad, aunado a la fascinación de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes por la fotografía, afición que apartaba -y monopolizaba- en sus tiempos libres. Incluso el encuadernado lo mandó a hacer ella misma, adoptándolo a sus gustos.

Por un momento se creyó incrédula por haber dejado que lo que para ella fue tan especial un día se redujera solo a un libro polvoriento pero, en su defensa, habían pasado tantos años y a su vez, tantas cosas en esos años, que cambiaron sus prioridades y gustos.

Korra apareció sosteniendo dos platos con una rebanada de pizza cada una y dos tazas con chocolate caliente en la otra, entrelazando cada una con sus dedos. La morena caminó hacia el sofá y se encontró con su esposa quien ya se notaba algo impaciente, pero luego soltó una carcajada y dijo.

\- ¿Tanto te tomó poner dos rebanadas de pizza comprada en platos desechables y traerlos acá?

Korra soltó un gesto de molestia.

\- Bueno pero lo hice mejor de lo que tú lo hubieras hecho. -Asami sonríe y le agradece, cosa que bajó los humos de la morena. Entonces se sentó a su lado- y bueno... Creo que ya estamos listas para ver tu álbum de fotos.

\- Está bien -dijo Asami-

Abrió el libro y en la primera página observaron caligrafía perfecta de la joven Sato al escribir su propio nombre en el apartado de pertenencia. Pasó a la siguiente página y observó dos fotos, eran de hace unos años cuando ambas fueron a aquella excursión en el mundo espiritual donde, dicho sea de paso, comenzó todo entre ellas.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos ahí? -sonrió Asami mientras señalaba algunas fotos-

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que estabas tan emocionada de conocer el mundo espiritual que incluso me creaste varias complicaciones.

Asami sonrió al ver una foto donde la mitad del cuerpo de Asami estaba dentro de un espíritu con forma de planta carnívora que parecía querérsela tragar.

\- Me tomó casi dos horas llegar a un acuerdo con ese espíritu planta para que te dejara ir.

\- Siempre tan valiente -siguió Asami-

Ambas pasaron la página y entonces vieron una foto de Bolin sonriendo en la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li. Ambas se contagiaron de la sonrisa del chico y no pudieron sino recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- Oh... Ese Bolin -sonrió Korra- era todo un encanto.

\- Lo sigue siendo -corrigió Asami- lo vi hace unos meses en un viaje que hice a ZaoFu.

\- ¿Y cómo está?

\- Entre otras cosas, muy guapo.

\- ¡Oye! -refunfuñó mientras le golpeaba el brazo de forma suave y Asami reía- Si Opal te escucha seguro te golpea ¡Y yo no voy a defenderte!

\- Pero ya en serio... Está muy bien, sus hijos ya tienen tres y cuatro años. ¡Son una ternura!

\- Estoy tan feliz por él -exclamó Korra- Tengo ganas de verlo, hace como cinco años que no sé nada de él.

\- Escuché que forma parte del ejército de élite de Suyin y viaja por todo el reino tierra ayudando a los ciudadanos y siendo tan heroico como siempre.

Luego de darle cada una una gran mordida a su pizza y pasarlo con un trago de chocolate, Asami pasó la página y entonces estallaron de risa cuando vieron una foto de Wu montado sobre un tejón topo, recordando en seguida la legendaria canción que lo llevó a la fama en la música y el teatro.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto Korra? -dijo Asami entre risas-

\- No puedo creer que esa canción tan tonta haya sido número 1 por 7 semanas consecutivas en el reino tierra. -dijo jocosa-

\- Pero igual no ser príncipe le fue bien, pues ahora es un excelente actor y cantante. Sus obras son las mejores, eso dicen... Por cierto, creo que van a visitar a nuestra comunidad con funciones nuevas, deberíamos ir.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a una cita, pero la cita es ir a ver a Wu? ¡No gracias! -Asami rompe a reír de nuevo y la morena se contagia de las risas-

Entonces pasan la página y el rostro sonriente de Korra decayó en un instante y Asami se imaginaba el por qué.

La foto que veían era una de Mako con su traje de detective haciendo el saludo militar a la cámara pero a su vez no pudiendo evitar contener las risas. El avatar misma le había tomado esa foto.

Korra vio seria la foto por un momento y luego dijo a Asami algo incómoda.

\- Pasa la foto ya.

\- ¿Aún sigues enojada con él?

\- ¿Aún sigue siendo un idiota? ¡Entonces sí! -replicó-

\- Yo la verdad no entiendo tu actitud hacia él. Es nuestro amigo.

\- Era -corrigió- pero me molestó mucho cómo reaccionó cuando se enteró que salíamos.

\- Era de esperarse ¿no crees? Además, no nos trató diferente que todo el mundo cuando se enteró, estaba sorprendido.

\- ¡Es un imbécil! -dijo Korra antes de beber otro trago y Asami se le quedó mirando-

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme por qué tanto rencor?

\- Lo preguntas como si no lo supieras. ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que sufrimos por culpa de ese desgraciado? No solamente te engañó a ti, sino que fue un terrible amigo y novio. Solo sabía discutirme por todo ¿Y tiene la desfachatez de criticarme porque decidí irme con su ex-novia y no con él? ¿Herí su orgullo de hombre o algo así?

Asami se quedó pensando por un momento lo que iba a decir, y luego de unos segundos espetó.

\- Es cierto que él estaba interesado en mi mientras aún era mi novio pero... yo no estoy enojada con él por eso.

\- Pfft... pues deberías. -refunfuñó-

\- ¿Dices que debería estar enojada contigo también? -al decir esto, Korra volteó a mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, obviamente confundida-

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- ¿Acaso tú no aceptaste sus coqueteos, Korra? -esta, poniéndose a la defensiva, replicó al instante-

\- Pero no es lo mismo, él era tu novio.

\- Y tu mi amiga -interrumpió Asami, eso sí, en voz calmada. Pese a lo mucho que se molestaba la morena, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes no había perdido la serenidad- Korra, tú eras mi amiga, formábamos parte del equipo avatar, nos veíamos literalmente cada día mientras planeábamos con los chicos cómo hacer frente a los igualitarios... Y aún así aceptaste los cariños y cuidados que él te ofrecía.

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

\- Sí, porque merece ser defendido -exclamó Asami haciendo callar a la morena, primero porque no se esperaba esa respuesta y, segundo, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa aparte de groserías para decir, por ende, prefirió callarlas- Mako hizo mal cuando se fijó en ti estando conmigo, pero tú hiciste mal en fijarte en él... Se podría decir que traicionaste mi confianza de amiga en ese momento.

\- Sí, pero en ese momento tú y yo no éramos tan amigas como lo fuimos después... Apenas te estaba conociendo.

\- El mismo tiempo que llevaba Mako conociéndome era relativamente el mismo que tú llevabas conociéndome. El grupo avatar ya estaba formado cuando yo aparecí en la foto -sonrió Asami con cierta ironía-

Entonces Asami pasó la foto y apareció otra vez Mako junto a Lin en una foto que Asami tomó en su visita a la estación policial. Korra suspiró de fastidio.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa foto? -preguntó la ojos verdes, Korra negó con la cabeza-

Fue unas semanas después de que Amon fuera vencido, cuando Lin lo admitió como detective de la policía. No lo recuerdas porque no fuiste al acto de juramentación.

\- Es que tenía otros asuntos que atender que eran de mayor importancia.

Asami soltó una pequeña risa que desconcertó al avatar.

\- Nunca te lo conté, pero durante esa ceremonia pasó algo un tanto cómico/trágico. Mako se quedó callado como por dos minutos luego de subir al estrado para unas palabras. Muchos se rieron porque pensaban que se le había olvidado el discurso o estaba muy nervioso para hablar. Pero yo estaba en primera fila y entendí el por qué no hablaba.

\- A ver... ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque estaba buscándote entre el público. -Korra se notó sorprendida- Recuerdo que lo observé mirando de lado a lado buscando verte sentada en alguno de los asientos, aunque ya él había reservado uno especial para ti. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió de ver a todos menos a ti en su acto de juramentación? ¿Recuerdas que para ese tiempo eras su novia? Mako siempre soñó con ser un detective y ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida porque el mismo me lo dijo y tú... Tú no fuiste.

\- No intentes voltear esto contra mí, Asami -respondió Korra- Mako sabía que era novio del avatar y yo tenía asuntos que atender, él más que nadie sabía eso.

\- ¿Y eso impide que el novio del avatar pueda sentirse solo? -preguntó y Korra no supo qué decir- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tuviste que irte por dos semanas cuando la Señor del fuego Izumi te llamó para pedir tu presencia? Esa vez no te pude acompañar porque estaba ocupada en mi empresa... Pero me hiciste tanta falta.

Al decir aquello a Asami se le aguaron los ojos, posiblemente recordando las noches en vela pensándola, el vacío de ser la única habitante en una casa tan grande y la desdicha de no tener a nadie con quien apalear esa soledad.

\- Ow... Perdóname por irme. Y bueno, entiendo tu punto... Quizás hice mal en no ir a su acto de juramentación pero, tal vez lo estás haciendo más grande de lo que realmente es... Mako nunca me reclamó nada.

\- Lo sé -sonrió luego de un rato Asami- él no era mucho de contar cómo se sentía... Él era más de lidiar con todo el dolor solo. Pero estoy segura de que así como me pediste perdón a mí, se lo pediste a él verdad.

Korra titubeó por un momento y luego dejó salir un suspiro.

Asami se limitó a sonreír y a decir...

\- Mejor pasemos a la otra foto

Casi que fue el colmo de la ironía cuando la siguiente foto también fuera de Mako en el departamento de policías. Fue durante la época donde él se quedaba a dormir debajo de su escritorio y, él nunca se enteró, pero Asami consiguió el permiso de Lin para entrar y retratarlo dormido.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Es que todas tus fotos son de Mako? -refunfuñó la morena- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- ¿Recuerdas eso?

\- Si, fue cuando rompimos y el muy tonto se aisló de todos y comenzó a actuar raro.

\- Pobre... -suspiró Asami-

\- ¿Pobre? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que me hizo? Él me traicionó ¿recuerdas? El general Iroh II iba a ayudarme a controlar el conflicto de las tribus agua prestándome su ayuda con la flota de la nación del fuego... ¡Pero claro! Mako tuvo que contárselo al presidente Raiko y arruinarlo todo.

\- Casi no hablamos de eso... ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que Mako lo contó? -indagó Asami-

\- Me sentí traicionada, enojada, dolida... ¿Cómo es posible que mi propio novio me delatara de esa forma? MI FAMILIA estaba sufriendo por culpa de esa diatriba entre las tribus agua y pudimos haberla solucionado si él no me hubiera traicionado. Claro, siempre ponía su trabajo por encima de mí.

\- Te entiendo amor -dijo Asami mientras frotaba la espalda de su esposa- ¿Cómo tenías pensado hacer que las tribus terminaran su conflicto?

\- Bueno, Unalaq estaba usando a la tribu del norte para atacar a la del sur. Obviamente, la gente del norte está más preparada y nuestra gente sufría, tenía que pararlos de algún modo. Y ya que era imposible razonar con ellos, quería defender a mi gente. Por eso le pedí ayuda al general.

\- Ya veo. -dijo Asami pensativa- Yo lo habría resuelto de otro modo.

\- ¿De qué otro modo? Era la única manera.

\- Es que... ¿Siquiera te pusiste a pensar en lo que podría pasar si hacías eso?

\- Bueno, no... pero tenía que actuar prontamente o esa gente iba a matarse.

\- Por eso mismo. ¿Crees que metiendo a la nación del fuego se hubiera resuelto el conflicto, o por el contrario se habría avivado?

\- No te entiendo.

\- No me creas mucho, yo no sé de esas cosas pero... Yo diría que intentabas combatir la violencia con más violencia. Si la nación del fuego atacaba a la tribu del norte ¿No crees que ellos iban a responder?

\- Quizás se habrían rendido

\- ¿Ósea que usabas la fuerza como método opresor?

\- ¡Asami! ¡Esa gente era mala!

\- Korra... Tú sabes que ellos estaban siendo engañados por Unalaq, además Mako demostró que Varrick y otros criminales tuvieron mucho que ver con el ataque de naciones. Prácticamente la gente común de la tribu del norte eran inocente... pero si los atacabas con bombas de la nación del fuego... ¿No habrían sufrido ellos también?

\- Bueno... No lo habías visto desde ese punto pero...

\- ¿Y qué tal si Mako sí y por eso te delató? -Nuevamente, Korra volteó hacia Asami hecha una fiera-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Justificas su traición?

\- ¿Traición? ¿Estás realmente segura de que él te traicionó?

\- ¿Lo dudas?

\- No lo sé, creo que la traición es algo grave, por ende, una acusación de esa naturaleza es grave. ¿Intentaste preguntarle por qué lo hizo?

\- Claro que sí, fui a su despacho a reclamarle

\- ¿Y lo dejaste hablar? -Korra se quedó callada- Amor, yo te amo, pero cuando te molestas y crees tener la razón no escuchas a nadie. Hasta donde yo sé, hasta arruinaste el escritorio de Mako e hiciste un alboroto.

\- Bueno... lo admito. Es que yo le grité y él intentó explicarme pero yo le volví a gritar y él me gritó... Y luego me fui enojada. Supongo que nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de contarme lo que pasó.

\- ¿Te imaginas que él hubiera querido contarte el por qué lo hizo, sus razones y todo eso?

\- ¿Crees que él me delató porque se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a ser estaba mal?

\- Quizás. Lo que digo es que Mako siempre ha sido como el cerebro metódico del grupo. Él siempre pensaba las cosas mejor que todos nosotros y además era el más centrado. Quizás él se dio cuenta de que el conflicto de naciones podría empeorar si metías a la nación del fuego en ese asunto.

\- ¿Cómo podría empeorar?

\- Bueno, tú metías a la nación del fuego a una batalla exclusivamente de las tribus agua... ¿Qué tal si, en respuesta, la tribu del norte hubiera pedido ayuda al reino tierra? De ser así, entonces tres de las cuatro naciones estarían en guerra... ¿Ves lo peligroso que era lo que intentabas hacer?

\- Ya veo -dijo Korra- igual no debió delatarme así, me dejó en ridículo. Debió hablarlo conmigo.

\- Tienes razón, debió hacerlo. Aunque ustedes no eran muy del tipo que habla y llegan a acuerdos, ¿no es así? -A Korra no le quedó de otra admitir que, de nuevo, su esposa tenía razón- Además amor, siempre has sido muy determinada, cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja ¿Quién puede evitar que hagas lo que quieres hacer? Creo que el único que podía impedirte que pidieras la ayuda de la nación del fuego era Raiko.

\- ¿Crees que por eso lo hizo?

\- Estoy segura de que es una posibilidad. Nunca se lo preguntaste de nuevo... ¿Quién quita?

\- Bueno, Asami... -dijo Korra más calmada- me estoy dando cuenta que esa no fue mi mejor decisión, pero admito que al momento estaba molesta porque sentía que lo que Mako hizo fue una injusticia y él no tenía el derecho... Yo pensé que de todas las personas que debían apoyarme, él, siendo mi novio, era quién más debía hacerlo.

\- Ahora comprendes cómo se sintió Mako el día de su acto de juramentación, ¿verdad? -Korra sintió un nudo en la garganta entonces- Claro, sé que no lo hiciste por mal, el avatar tiene muchas obligaciones y es entendible que no hayas podido estar en todo momento con él, así que es entendible tu posición y no te estoy juzgando. -dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- Pero así como tú misma haces lo que debes hacer por un bien mayor, aunque por hacerlo tengas que decepcionar a tu novio, creo que él tuvo que sacrificarse y tomar el papel de villano para evitar que cometieras una equivocación.

\- Nunca lo vi así. Y acepto que me equivoqué -dijo Korra- pero ya ni siquiera me acordaba de eso, no es por eso que estoy molesta con Mako. Es que él verdaderamente hizo cosas malas... Cómo cuando no dijo nada cuando lo besé y tú y todos estaban ahí... Te hirió, ¿No es así?

\- Si, lo admito -confesó Asami- pero algo que me ayudó a superar eso fue que Mako nunca buscó engañarme por mérito propio. De hecho, los dos besos que ustedes se dieron, fuiste tú quien lo besó y, aunque él respondió, me hubiera sentido peor si él te hubiera buscado para besarte premeditadamente. Además, entiendo un poco el por qué no dijo nada.

\- Ilumíname -comentó sarcástica-

\- No sé, cuando me pidió perdón por eso, me puse en sus zapatos y pensé en su situación. Él había pasado varios días en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió, nadie le creyó cuando él intentaba a ayudar a frenar la crisis entre las tribus. Entonces, finalmente cuando salió de la cárcel, cansado y estresado, creo lo menos que se esperaba era que tú lo besaras... Y quizás no quería dejarte en ridículo frente a todos al decirte que habían terminado, quizás prefirió él ser quien quedara mal y no tú. O tal vez solo quería evitar una eventual discusión porque, como dije, estaba saliendo de prisión. Además... -dijo Asami algo desanimada y en un suspiro- creo que una de las razones por las que lo perdoné esa vez es porque yo también necesitaba que él me perdonara.

\- ¿Él perdonarte a ti? ¿Pero, cómo?

\- Es que pocos días luego de que volviéramos, yo fui a su departamento pero entonces la policía vino y se llevó a Mako. Lo acusaban de ser un conspirador y ser el causante de la ruina de Industrias Futuro... Ellos mostraron pruebas y yo... yo... -se le rompió la voz- yo les creí. Ni siquiera confié en él, dejé que se lo llevaran y llegué a pensar que en realidad él sí había hecho todo eso. Cuando se descubrió que todo fue una trampa de Varrick, me sentí como la peor novia del mundo. En realidad... que él no dijera nada cuando lo besaste frente a mi no fue nada comparado con lo que yo le hice. Pero de nuevo... Él nunca me criticó eso, tampoco me lo recordó jamás. Parece que es típico de él olvidar lo malo que le hacen, ¿verdad?

Korra suspiró algo exasperada.

\- Me duele la cabeza -se quejó- Ok ok... él es un pan de Dios.

\- No digo que lo sea, él cometió errores, muchos... Pero creo que nosotras también le hicimos mal y lo herimos y él nunca nos criticó eso, lo dejó pasar, quizás a costa de que se sintiera mal pues en ocasiones ni lo quisimos escuchar... Es un incomprendido.

\- Puede ser, pero me sigue molestando el hecho de que se atreviera a juzgar mi relación contigo. Es que... ¿Qué se cree? Él me dejó sola mucho tiempo, no me apoyó en mis problemas, siempre su trabajo era más importante que yo y nunca sentí que fuera incondicional conmigo.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿O es tu forma de recordar lo que en realidad pasó?

\- ¿Me equivoco?

\- Es que... Recuerdo cuando estabas molesta con Tenzin porque no quería dejar que Unalaq te enseñara esa técnica de agua control, pero Mako dijo que Tenzin solo buscaba tu bien y le acusaste de estar de su lado, también de que no te escuchaba o comprendía. Luego, en la feria, cuando él decidió no llevarte la contraria y te escuchó, poniéndose de tu lado, lo acusaste de que no te estaba ayudando en nada... Yyyy le lanzaste el peluche.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? -dijo casi a gritos la morena-

\- Es que Mako me pidió consejos un día. Quería ser el mejor novio posible pero sentía que no sabía cómo hacer para que estuvieras feliz, se ponía de tu lado y lo rechazabas, se ponía del lado de otros y también... Amor, en esta estoy con Mako, debes admitir que eres difícil.

Korra solo gruñó.

\- Además... No puedes decir que él no te apoyó -con eso pasó la página y vio una foto de la prisión de Zaheer- ¿Recuerdas cuando él fue contigo a visitar a Zaheer porque quería ayudarte a que pasaras ese horrible trauma que traías contigo?

\- Si, lo recuerdo -dijo con una sonrisa-

\- A mi me parece que él fue parte importante de esa recuperación que experimentaste. Yo diría que él siempre estuvo a tu lado.

\- Ehh... ¿Siempre?

\- Míralo así... Tú eres el avatar, ¿no?

\- Duh!

\- Bueno, tu destino es salvar al mundo. Cuando naces ya cargas esa obligación contigo. Pero Mako era un chico normal con un terrible pasado, quizás hubiera creído que el tenía sus propios problemas para ayudar al avatar, pero aun así decidió unirse a ti y al resto para luchar con su vida. Hasta arriesgó su vida para defenderte de Amon, también luchó contra Unalaq y los espíritus malignos... Peleó contra la horrible Ming Hua para alivianarte las cargas... ¿Te has preguntado cómo habrían sido las cosas si Mako no te hubiera ayudado?

\- Bueno, él fue una pieza clave en todos mis éxitos.

\- Y vencerlos era tú trabajo como avatar, él no tenía obligación de ayudarte y aún así lo hizo. Creo que esa es la diferencia fundamental. Tampoco olvides que se sacrificó para ayudar a derribar el coloso de Kuvira. Hay que admitirlo, nosotros logramos frenar al coloso, pero fue Mako quien lo destruyó, creo que si no lo hubiese hecho todos hubiéramos perdido contra Kuvira. Y tal vez él sabía que podía morir en el proceso y aun así lo hizo porque TÚ se lo pediste, fue una orden directa del avatar... ¿Crees todavía que él no te apoyó y no fue incondicional contigo?

\- Diablos... me siento terrible -confesó Korra baja de ánimos- Ahora que lo dices, todo eso es verdad... Creo que en mi egoísmo solo me propuse ver las cosas donde él se equivocaba pero no las buenas que hizo, y ahora que las comparo... ¿Por qué estaba molesta por él? ¿Por un lío amoroso? ¡El tipo entregó su vida varias veces por mí y yo ni siquiera me valoré eso! ¡Diablos! -gruñó- incluso recuerdo que, en la fiesta de Varrick, él, con su brazo enyesado, que por cierto ahora tiene una cicatriz de por vida por habernos salvado, él me hizo un juramento, quizás no lo sepas... pero él me prometió que no importa que tan locas estuvieran las cosas, él siempre iba a protegerme y a cuidar mi espalda... ¡Y yo no le dije nada! -se recriminó a sí misma con molestia- quizás él no esperaba que yo le dijera nada pero era mi deber ser incondicional con él como él lo fue conmigo y ahora veo que no lo fui. De hecho, él estuvo presente siempre conmigo y me ayudó a resolver todos mis problemas. Yo en cambio ¿Qué problemas en su vida personal le ayudé a resolver? Creo que más bien le agregué algunos.

\- No seas tan dura contigo cariño.

\- No, sí debo ser dura conmigo Asami -dijo entre lágrimas- porque todos estos años pasé odiándolo por una pequeñez y hablé mal de él a algunas personas solo para quedar bien yo en mis alegatos... Pero él jamás me recriminó nada de lo mal que hice... ¡Qué injusta fui! Ahora me doy cuenta que desperdicié tantos años de mi vida guardándole rencor cuando en realidad le debo tantos favores y disculpas... -Con eso miró a Asami y le dijo- Amor, disculpa que me tenga que ir y dejarte por unos días, pero tengo que viajar y hablar con él personalmente. Este es otro de los asuntos que él avatar tiene que hacer.

Asami sonrió ante lo dicho por Korra y dijo...

\- Ve amor... No te preocupes por mi. -Korra besó a Asami y entre carreras salió de la casa montando a un bisonte volador que Tenzin le había regalado y con él voló con rumbo a Ciudad República-

Mientras tanto, Asami, que ahora se quedaba sola en la casa no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Se levantó y caminó a una de las habitaciones, deteniéndose en un gabinete que allí había. Entonces, abriendo uno de los cajones sacó una réplica exacta del álbum de fotos que tenía en la mano, solo que ese no era una réplica, ese era el original álbum de fotos.

Asami echó una carcajada sola al ver que ese álbum que le había mostrado a Korra tenía solamente unas cuantas páginas con fotos de todos, el resto, eran solo de Mako lo cual le sirvió como pretexto para hablar de él y hacerle entender las cosas que Korra necesitaba entender.

Luego de poner ese álbum de fotos junto al otro, dijo para sí misma.

\- Lo siento Korra, pero eran muchos años ya guardando rencor.

Entonces, sintiéndose como un alma bondadosa y feliz consigo misma porque había realizado la buena obra del día, se retiró a ver un poco de televisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **Ciudad República**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta sonó cuando alguien tocó por fuera. Entonces una mujer fue a abrir la puerta y observó a una morena de ojos azules, frente a ella.

\- ¿A... Avatar Korra? -dijo la mujer sorprendida-

\- Hola -contestó Korra al ver a aquella mujer. Era una chica hermosa, de cabello castaño claro, ojos profundamente dorados como los de él, labios carnosos y una figura envidiable, tenía rasgos característicos de alguien de la nación del fuego, pero además, le veía cierto parecido con alguien, pero lo ignoró en ese momento- Ehm... Quizás me equivoqué o él cambió de dirección pero... Buscaba a Mako. ¿Sabes quién es él?

La mujer se mostró un tanto confundida, pero aun así contestó.

\- Si, él es mi esposo.

Korra abrió los ojos como si de lunas llenas se trataran al ver que ese mujerón era la ahora esposa de Mako, al segundo que comenzaba a sentirse terrible nuevamente al saber que, él se había casado y ella no se había enterado. Nuevamente, dejó de asistir a un evento importante en la vida del chico.

\- Hola, bueno quizás te preguntes por qué estoy aquí -dijo Korra- pero Mako es un viejo amigo mío y quería hablar con él unas cosas.

Con eso, la mujer metió la cabeza nuevamente dentro de la casa y exclamó.

\- Amor... Acá afuera te buscan.

\- Ahora voy -escuchó una voz masculina salir desde dentro de la casa. Era la voz de Mako y, oírla tantos años después le causó un escalofrío-

Entonces la mujer de ojos dorados se despidió de Korra y entró a la casa. Segundos después, salió Mako.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del avatar Korra. Quedó paralizado unos segundos y sintió como si se le fuera el habla. Korra se veía tan madura, tan rozagante y Mako, conservaba esa misma galanura y buen parecido típico de él, aunque ahora lucía una barba al ras de su mejilla.

Mako no sabía qué decir, de hecho, lo último que se esperaba era que ella viniera a visitarle. Y ¿Para qué? ¿Para más peleas quizás? Él sabía y era consciente de que Korra lo odiaba por errores del pasado, aunque él nunca le guardó rencores a ella. Aun así, tenía miedo de descubrir a qué se debía la visita de Korra. Pero entonces se desconcertó una vez más cuando observó que a la morena se le aguaban los ojos allí mismo y comenzaba a gemir en silencio.

\- Ko... Korra... -dijo él pero fue interrumpido por Korra cuando ella lo abrazó sorpresivamente, haciendo que él quedara aún más confundido. Entonces ella rompió a llorar en su hombro y comenzó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez-

\- Mako, por favor, por favor... perdóname.

El chico de ojos dorados simplemente se limitó a corresponder el abrazo de la morena y cubrirla con sus brazos, frotando su espalda y acompañándola en su sentimiento. Con voz sensible y algo quebradiza, él dijo...

\- Descuida Korra... Todo está bien.

 _Porque nunca es tarde para perdonar._

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **FIN.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ahora paso a explicar por qué escribí esta historia.**

 **Primero es porque siento que el personaje de Mako es incomprendido, luego de todas las cosas que hizo para salvar al mundo y ayudar a todos, sigo leyendo mensajes de hate relacionados con el triángulo amoroso que, en escala de importancia con todo lo demás, se resume a una tontería. Y quería hacerle justicia un poco a su nombre. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con este escrito.**

 **Y Segundo, como una excusa para escribir sobre Korrasami (mi némesis) pero me pareció que Asami siempre fue una mujer madura, inteligente y bien centrada. De alguna forma, pensé que en su relación con Korra, ella sería la voz de la razón del avatar y le ayudaría a ser una mejor persona, haciéndole ver de una manera madura, que ella también comete errores y, que de reconocerlos y corregirlos, ella se convertiría en alguien mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y por su apoyo. Espero les haya gustado y, de ser así, agradecería que me dejaran un review con su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
